Takano & Ritsu
by OnigiriTaichou
Summary: this story is on the sex scene of takano and ritsu. this is my first time so it might suck but hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

"Takano… san… stop!" Ritsu said. Takano was licking Ritsu's neck, caressing him with his clothes on.

Ritsu struggled a lot but he did not have the strength to push Takano away.

After some time, Ritsu gave in to the pleasure.

Takano continued to caress Ritsu, often kissing him.

"Ah... don't... Don't touch there!" Ritsu said.

Takano was stroking his lower half.

Takano slowly undid Ritsu's belt while kissing him.

Ritsu's underwear was already wet and sticky.

Face flushed like an apple, and letting out lewd sounds.

"Ah ... HN .. Ta ... Takano ... san ... ngh ... HN. Ah!"

Ritsu came just by takano's hand.

His underwear became soaked in his cum.

Takano pulled down his underwear and kneeled down.

He looked at Ritsu's wet, sticky and still erected dick.

"Stop staring! It's embarrassing!" Ritsu said.

His face turned all red, closing his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment.

Takano slipped Ritsu's dick into his mouth.

Sucking it, licking it and bobbing his head up and down.

In minutes, Ritsu came again.

"Wow. That was fast. Did my mouth feel that good?" Takano said with cum dripping from his mouth.

"Shu ... shut up!" Ritsu said.

"Want to continue?" Takano asked

"..."

"Huh? What did you say?" Takano could not hear Ritsu's reply.

"Y.. yes!" Ritsu was hiding face, blood rushing up to his head, not able to think about anything else.

"Well, you better be prepared." Takano began.

He put some lube on his hand and sticked a finger into Ritsu's hole.

"It... it hurts! Takano-san, pull it out!" Ritsu shouted.

"But you said you wanted to continue." Takano replied.

Takano continued.

His finger was going in and out, going quicker and rougher.

Lewd sounds were spilling out of Ritsu's mouth.

Adding another finger, Ritsu could not take it anymore and said,

"Takano-san… put it… put it in now!"

Takano was surprised.

He did not think that Ritsu would ever ask to do that.

After hesitating for a moment, Takano took out his dick.

Already erected, he pushed it into Ritsu's ass hole.

"Ah… ah!" Ritsu came again after Takano put it in completely.

However, takano did not stop.

He thrust in and out, roughly.

The bed was creaking.

Ritsu's mind was completely blank, only feeling the pleasure Takano was giving him.

"Ritsu, I'm cumming."

"me… me too"

"... Insight ... hnn .. ah .. ah! Ahh! ..."


	2. Chapter 2

They were exhausted. Takano slipped out of Ritsu and a river of cum flowed out. Their cocks were both soft and squishy, cum still flowing out. "Want to go for another round?" Takano asked. Ritsu shook his head profusely, as he did not want to go for another exhausting round. Takano sighed. "Turn around, I need to take my cum out." Takano said. "Just let me sleep like that. I will take it out myself tomorrow morning." Ritsu replied. Takano did not want Ritsu to get sick or anything so he carried Ritsu and brought him to the toilet. He sat Ritsu down on the toilet bowl with his legs spread out wide. Ritsu had no energy and looked half dead. Takano slipped his hands under Ritsu and shoved two fingers into his hole.

"Ah..." Ritsu made a sudden lewd sound. Although he was worn out, he was feeling it. Cum started to drip down into the toilet bowl. His hole was twitching around Takano's fingers. Not knowingly, Ritsu's lower half began to react and his cock was hard as rock. Takano noticed it. It was twitching crazily and pre-cum started to trickle down his hard rock cock. Ritsu's eyes were still closed, moaning uncontrollably. Takano did not think for a second and his mouth approached Ritsu's erection. He licked the tip and began to suck his erection as if it were a lollipop. Bobbing his head up and down, Ritsu regained his senses and looked down.

"W… what are you doing takano-san?!" Ritsu stunned by looking at what Takano was doing. Takano stopped for a moment to reply, "What does it look like? I'm obviously giving you a blowjob." "That's not what I mea- Ah! ~" Takano continued to what he has left undone. Flustering around, Ritsu used the weak strength he had and constantly tried to push Takano's head away. Takano's technique was of a pro's so Ritsu gave in to the pleasure. "T- Takano-san... I… I'm going to- hnn… cum~" Ritsu said. Takano did not pause but went at an even faster pace!

"ngh… hnn… ahh!~" Ritsu came in seconds. A gulp from Takano's throat could be heard. He move his head away from the now soft cock and there wasn't a single drip of cum from his mouth. "Thanks for the meal" Takano said. "W… why did you do that? Takano-san…"Ritsu was so embarrassed that he cuddled up into a ball. "Because I love you" Takano said with a smile on a face. Ritsu's face flushed red like ripped apples. Takano walk towards and Ritsu and carried him up. He brought him to the bed and lie beside Ritsu, cuddling him up and softly whispered, "Good night, Ritsu." Takano went into a deep sleep right away. Ritsu looked at his sleeping face, happily smiling. "Good night, Takano-san"


End file.
